The purpose of this project is to elucidate further the pathological bases for otologic disease. This will be accomplished by acquiring temporal bone specimens from individuals who suffered from either or both hearing loss or vertigo. The specimens are acquired from the morgue of the Massachusetts General Hospital and are prepared in the well established method of decalcification, embedding in celloidin and serial sectioning. The pathological changes in the middle and inner ear are recorded and phographed and correlated with the known function deficits as determined by auditory and vestibular tests performed (hopefully) close to the time of death. The specimens, photographs, clinical histories and pathological descriptions are classified and catalogued for teaching use and in preparation for future publication.